7th HeavenSeason Finale Continued
by Lil-Nikki1
Summary: My POV of what is going to happen next.sf7... REVIEW... I decided to add more to this story. I am going to start chapter 12 today.
1. Chapter 1

(*  *) Means authors note

Title: 7th Heaven--Season Finale Continued...(*Mah Point Of View*)

By: NIKKI

**Chapter 1**

        (Lucy's P.O.V)

I looked at the EPT. A blue plus signed popped up. I put down the test and looked into the mirror. "I'm Pregnant." I said. I threw out the test. I wasn't going to tell anyone... yet. I didn't know if it was for sure. The Early Pregnancy Tests aren't always accurate.... I hope.

        (Eric P.O.V)

I sat down in the Living room with Detective ... and....

'Eric...Mary got into a car accident.' Detective ... said.

'Mary... But Mary is in Boston.' I said

'Apparently not. She was on her way home. A drunk driver hit the driver's side of the car. We don't know if she'll be alright.' ... said.

'Oh my god... Lucy!' I yelled.  Lucy came running in.

'Yea dad?' she asked.

'Hurry up and get ready. We have to go to the hospital.' I said

'Why? What happened?' Lucy asked

'Mary got into a car accident.'

'Ok… I go start the car.' she said

*15 minutes*

(Lucy's P.O.V)

We were all at the hospital… (Mom, Dad, Simon, Ruthie, David, Sam, Kevin, Matt, Christine, Cecilia, and me of course.) _… Maybe I should get an appointment for a pregnancy test…_I thought. I got up from my seat.

"Luce? Where are you going?" Kevin asked

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." I said walking away. I exited the waiting room. I walked up to the receptionist.

"Hi. How may I help you?' she asked

'I would like to make an appointment for a pregnancy test.' I said

'Ok hold on one second.' There was a 5 minutes pause. 'We have an opening tomorrow at 10:30 A.M.'

'That's good.'

'Your name?'

'Lucy Kinkirk.'

'Ok we'll see you tomorrow.'

'Thanks.' I walked back into the Waiting Room. I took my seat next to Kevin.

'What took you so long?' Kevin asked

'I got lost.' I said 'Can we go in and visit Mary yet?'

'Yea but we can only go one at a time.' Kevin said

'Lucy… You can go in now.' My mom said

'Ok…' I got up and walked into Mary's room.  Mary was lying on a bed. She had a cast on her foot. She was awake. _…Thank God…_


	2. Chapter 2

(Chapter 2)

(Lucy's P.O.V)

'Hey Luce.' Mary said weakly.

'Hey... How are you doing?' I asked

'Good... Better than before.' Mary said

'Did you tell mom and dad about how you got married?' I asked

'Did you tell Kevin you think you're pregnant yet?' Mary asked

'I guess I have both answers. No.'

'Exactly.'

'I am coming back here to find out if I am pregnant for sure.' I said

'Why didn't you tell Kevin yet? That is a really stupid mistake.' Mary said

'I know but... I guess I am just scared. I don't know how he'll react.'

'Luce maybe you should tell him about this. He can come with you tomorrow. He can help you through this.' Mary said

'I don't know I mean... I just can't tell Kevin yet.'

'Tell me what?' Kevin's voice trailed from behind me.

'Nothing. I said. I turned around to face him.

'But I could have sworn I heard my name.' He said

'Oh... We were talking about another Kevin... Right Mary.' I said giving Mary a 'play in with me' look.

"Yea... We were talking about another Kevin.' Mary said. She did so phony too. Now Kevin would definitely tell I was hiding something from him.

'Ok... Well I am going home know are you coming?' Kevin asked

'No. I think I'll go with my parents.' I said

'Ok... I love you.' Kevin said giving me a kiss.

'I love you too.' I said. Kevin left the room.

'Lucy why didn't you tell him?' Mary asked

'I told you already. I am afraid of how he will react.' I said

'Lucy he loves you, that's why he married you. Just because you pregnant doesn't mean he won't love you anymore. If anything he'll love you more.' Mary said

'You know what Mary... Your right. But I can't tell him. Not until I know for sure.' I said

'Whatever. This is your call, not mine.' Mary said.

(* Thanks for the reviews.. I didn't expect to get so many…. I am putting up chapters 2 and 3. I am getting started on 4…. I hope ya guys enjoy.       –Nikki-


	3. Chapter 3

                        (Chapter 3)

                        (Kevin's P.O.V)

            _I know Lucy's hiding something from me... but what could it be? Maybe I'll spend the day with her tomorrow and try to find out.. Yea. That's what I'll do._ I thought. I waited until Lucy got home before I went to bed.

            Lucy arrived at the apartment at around midnight. She walked in and realized I was still up.

            'What are you doing up? Shouldn't you be sleeping? You have to go to work early.' she said

            'I am not going to work tomorrow. I am taking the day off.' I said

            'Oh... Ok...' She said. Something about me not going to work scared her, I could tell it was in her voice.

            (Lucy's P.O.V)

            I walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind my back. I made sure it was locked. _... Shit... Shit... Shit... I thought _

            'What am I going to tell him?' I whispered to myself.  'Maybe... I'll get up before he does. I can go to the hospital and maybe he won't notice that i was gone. No. No. What if he's up when I have to leave? I could always say I am going to visit Mary... But... What if he asks to come? AH... This is so messed up.' I whispered to myself. 'Ok... This is enough debating with myself. I'm going to bed.' I got out of the bathroom and lied down next to Kevin.

(* Sorry this chapter is short... I started to run out of idea… If I get enough reviews… I'll try and hurry up Chapter 4 so I can post it up.   -Nikki- *)


	4. Chapter 4

(Chapter 4)

(Kevin's P.O.V)

            I woke the next morning at 11. Lucy was already up. I got dressed and walked down to the kitchen. Lucy wasn't there either. _Where could she have gone?_ I asked myself. I went back up to the apartment. There was a note on the desk

                       **Kev-**

**                        I went to the hospital to visit Mary. I'll be home at around 11. I love you!**

                                Lucy- 

She'll be home soon. I thought. (12:00)

            Lucy still wasn't home. I decided to call the hospital and find out where she was. I dialed up the number.

            'Hello… Can you please check if Lucy KinKirk is there?' I asked the receptionist.

            'Sure… And who is this?' The receptionist asked

            'Kevin Kinkirk.'

            'Oh… Her husband? Well congratulations.'

            'Why are you congratulating me?' I asked

            'Well your wife is pregnant.'

            I froze…. 

            'When did you find this out?' I asked

            'Well she found out about an hour and 15 minutes ago. She had an appointment.'

            'She did? You know what never mind that. Is she still there?'

'I am afraid she left about 20 minutes ago.'

'Thank you.'

'Your welcome.'

I hung up. That very minutes Lucy walked into the apartment.

'Hi.' She said acting as if everything were fine.

'Is there something you want to tell me?' I asked

'Um… I don't think so.' she said

'Luce… I know why you were acting weird the other day…' I said

'What are you talking abou..' I cut her off

'Lucy I know your pregnant. Why didn't you tell me this before?'

'Kevin… I'm sorry…'She said 'I wanted to tell you but…'

'But what Lucy?!' I said almost yelling.

'Please don't be mad at me. What I did was stupid and I really am sorry. I didn't want to tell you until I found out for sure. I know I should have at least warned you that I thought I was pregnant… But I was scared. And I am sorry… I am really sorry.' She said. Her eyes were getting watery. She never looked so worried. I felt bad…

(*A/N…. I finished yea! I hope ya'll enjoy… Sometimes I think I didn't write this. That is how surprised I am of myself… hehehe… (lol)         -Nikki-


	5. Chapter 5

                        **(****Chapter**** 5)**

            (Mary's P.O.V)

            I was alone in my room hoping for visitors. Hospitals can be so boring. To my surprise my parents showed up. Now should I or shouldn't I tell them about me being eloped….

            'How are you feeling?' My mom asked

            'Fine…' I said

            'Well the doctor said we could take you home tomorrow but you still need to heel that broken leg of yours.' Dad said.

            'Mary… I have a question… Why did you come back here? To Glen Oak?' Mom asked

            'I wanted to tell you guys something.' I said

            'What? What is it you want to tell us?' Dad asked

            'I was eloped.' I said

            'WHAT!' they both said at the same time

            'To who Mary?' Mom asked

            'Um… Wilson.' I said

            'YOU'RE HIS WIFE?' Dad said

            'Yes…'

            'Mary I can't believe you would do such a thing!' Mom said

            'I am really sorry. It was a huge mistake. But I really didn't want anyone to know about it. I wanted to keep it a secret. Then I realized it was the most stupid mistake I had made my entire life.' I said

            'Ok… You know we'll talk about this tomorrow at home.' Dad said

            'Ok… ' I said

            They left me. I guess they were upset, But I couldn't blame them. I went out and did the most stupid thing humanly possible.

            (Lucy's P.O.V)

            Kevin and I went out to lunch. Things eased up a little. However there was still one problem. How was going to tell the rest of the family?       

            'Do you think they will be happy for us?' I asked Kevin

            'They should be.' Kevin said

            'I hope they don't freak out.' I said

            'Don't worry about it, hun.'

            'That's easy for you to say.' I murmured under my breath.

(*Ok another short chapter… I am really sorry… But I have just run out of Idea's… if any one has any good ones e-mail em to me @ rockstarnikki7@aol.com.  N label the subject as ' 7th Heaven FanFic'                                    -Nikki-)


	6. Chapter 6

          (Chapter 6)

(Wilson's P.O.V)

     Mary's been gone for a week. I haven't received one call from her. I am really worried. I guess that is why I am at the airport right now, buying tickets to get on the next plane to Glen Oak. My friend, Kyle, was with me. He was also coming.

(Mary's P.O.V)

     I was leaving the hospital today. When my parents come… I'll be leaving… Finally! It's a shame I won't be able to walk around a lot. I am not allowed to walk on my broken foot for 1 more week. Then I need to use crutches for 4-6 months… 

     (Wilson's P.O.V)

     It's about 9:30-10AM. I had just arrived in California. Kyle and I had a 2-hour drive ahead of us. Kyle couldn't wait to finally meet Lucy. He was really looking forward to this trip.

          (Lucy's P.O.V) 

     I woke up. Kevin wasn't home. He had gone off to work. I had classes today at 11. I got ready and went down stairs. I made myself a small breakfast/lunch. Then I was off to school. On my way there I could have sworn I saw Wilson… But it couldn't be him. I mean what would he be doing here?

     I was a little late for classes because of traffic. Luckily this was basically the last week of school. Tomorrow exams started. I have a lot of studying to do.

          (Mary's P.O.V)

     My parents finally came to get me out of the hospital. On the ride home there was complete silence. I knew that the minute we got home, they would be screaming at me for getting married with out telling them. I really missed Wilson. Oh No! I haven't called him in a week. He is probably worried sick. I'll call him after my parents finish yelling at me.

     Well I walked into the house with my parents. Mom closed the door behind her back… 

     Man was I in for it. Why didn't I tell them? Why didn't I just have a normal wedding? Why did I have to be so stubborn?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

                      (Mary's P.O.V)

            "Mary.. We need to talk about your… marriage to Wilson.' Dad started

            "MARY! How could you! First you move away. Then h come back. They you go away! You meet up with Wilson. You get eloped. You come back down here and tell us after that you are married! I didn't raise you to be this way!' Mom finished yelling.

            "Mom! No you didn't raise me to be this way… But these are my decisions! Not yours! Ok this is my life! You should be glad that I least told you I was married!' I yelled back.

            Lucy walked in the room and her me yell.

            'Wow… Ok I can see this isn't a good time to talk to Mom and Dad.. I think I'll come back later.' She said

'No… Lucy tell us. Please and make sure its good news.' Dad said

            'Um… I am pregnant.' Mom started at Lucy in awe.

            'LUCY! Oh my goodness. I am going to be a grandmother.' Mom said running over to Lucy and giving her a hug.

                        (Wilson's P.O.V)

            My friend Kyle and I had just arrived at the Camden house. We knocked on the door. Mrs. Camden came and opened the door.

            'Wilson.?' She said 'What are you doing here?' 

            'I am here to see my wife.' I said. Mary came from in the Living Room on crutches. 'Mary. What happened to you.?'

            'I got into a car accident.' She said

            'And when where you going to call and tell me this?' I asked

            'Well… I was going to call you after my parents finished yelling at me.' Mary said

                        (Kyle's P.O.V)

            I was starting at Lucy. She was beautiful. I knew what she looked like because Wilson had shown me a picture of her. I looked at her left hand. Damn.. _She's engaged._ I thought. She was talking with her father. She seemed happy and he seemed happy for whatever it was she had told him. They hugged and then came to see Wilson.

                        (Mary's P.O.V)

            At this point everyone was in the kitchen seated. Mom had made coffee. Everyone but Lucy drank it.         

            After an hour of talking with Mom and Dad weren't mad at me anymore. Thank God Wilson showed up and explained everything.  Know I really know why I married him. But I wonder where Billy was…

            I pulled Wilson aside.

            "Where is Billy?' I asked

            'Relax. He is with my mom. She is babysitting him until we get back.' Wilson said

            "When are we going back?' I asked

            "On Friday.' Wilson said

            "Good. The sooner we leave the sooner we can GO BACK HOME AND NOT Have TO WORRY ABOUT MY FAMILY.' I said

            (Lucy's P.O.V)

            I couldn't help but notice that Wilson's friend was staring at me. I am going to tell him I am married. That way he knows to keep away from me. I pulled him into the Living Room.

            'I couldn't help but notice that you are staring at me… I think you should know that I am married and I am pregnant. So you might not want to try anything.' I said

            I was glad I cleared things up. 

(I have started on chapter 8… I am going to end the story soon. I might add at the most 5 more chapters…. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you all like the story.         -Nikki-)


	8. Chapter 8

(*A/N *) Wilson, Mary, and Kyle have left. I might put Christine in the Chapter. I am going up to 11 chapters and then this story will be finished. 

(Chapter 8 – 4 months later.)

                        (Lucy's P.O.V)

            It was an ordinary day. Mary was gone and everything had settled down a lot. Christine and I had more time to talk. My dad had been helping her with her problems. Everything was going normal. I was glad. 

            It was a beautiful so I decided to take the twins to the zoo. 

            I walked down into the kitchen. Mom and Dad were up and so were the twins. Ruthie was on the phone with Peter and Christine was in the Living Room watching TV.

            'Good Morning Lucy.' Mom said 'Want some pancakes?' 

            'Sure.' I said. I grabbed a plate, a fork, and a knife. Then I took a seat at the table. Mom started a conversation about what was on the news. I finished my pancakes as quickly as possible. I hate when Mom starts these long talks just to get everyone to talk.           

            I finished my pancakes. I put my dish, fork, and knife in the sink and I started to wash them. I finished quickly.

            'Mom… Is it ok if I take the twins to the zoo today?' I asked

            'Sure… No problem. But are you sure you want to take them?' Mom asked

            'Yea. I have nothing else to do all day.' 

            'Ok.'

            'We going to the zoo.' David said

            'Yay!' Sam yelled.

            We arrived at the zoo at a quarter to 2. Sam and David were really excited. They wanted to go everywhere.

            'Ok What do you two want to see first.' I asked

            'We want to see the …' David started

            'THE ELEPHANTS!' Sam finished.

            We went to see the elephants. Then we went to see the alligators, polar bears, tigers, llamas, monkeys, and the birds.   We went on the sky ride. On the other side we visited the snakes, frogs, turtles, and bats. By this time they were tired and wanted to go home. We got home at 5:30. It seemed later then I thought it would be. 

            When we got home they ran to Mom and started telling her about their day. I went up to the garage apartment. Kevin wasn't home yet. We had one message on the phone. It was from Kevin. He had to work a late shift tonight. 

            I decided to go out by myself for dinner. I walked out of the apartment and into the car. I drove off. I had been driving for maybe 5 minutes at the most. Then the last thing I remember was seeing these bright lights flashing into my eyes.

(I know a short chapter. I am sorry. I didn't think I would finish chapters 7 and 8 all in one day. I really think I need to get a life… I have way too much time on my hands. LOL! I hope you all like these chapters. Just 3 more chapters to go! Maybe four. I am not sure about chapter 12 yet… 

Love ya!         -Nikki-)


	9. Chapter 9

(Chapter 9)  
  
(Kevin's P.O.V)  
  
Roxanne & I had received a call. There was a car accident about 5 minutes away. We got into the car and drove down. Two cars were involved. The car that had been hit looked really bad. One of the cars looked really familiar. I approached the badly hit car. I looked inside to see if anyone was in there. The driver...  
  
'Oh my god. Lucy.' I said. Lucy was stuck in the car. She was knocked unconscious. She had a head injury and her leg was bleeding. There was a really bad and deep cut on it. I told Roxanne to call an ambulance.  
  
(Annie's P.O.V)  
  
We had just received a call from Kevin. He told us to meet him at the hospital. Lucy had been in a car accident and was hurt badly. The family and I rushed down as quickly as possible. We met up with Kevin in the waiting room.  
  
'How is she?' Ruthie asked.  
  
'I don't know. They won't let anyone in. At least not yet.' Kevin said  
  
  
  
(Kevin's P.O.V)  
  
It was about 8 o'clock. A doctor came out.  
  
'Kevin Kinkirk.' He called. I jumped up.   
  
'Yes.' I said  
  
'I need to see you alone for a second.' He said. I walked with the doctor to his office. He told me to take a seat. He, too, took a seat.   
  
'Your wife is still unconscious. She is in a come right now. She might stay in a coma for about 1 week. She needs 27 stitches on her leg. We don't know, yet, how severe the head injury is. If it is severer she might have amnesia for the rest of her life. If it isn't severe, then she might just have amnesia for 2-3 days. One last thing... She lost her baby...'  
  
'Ok.' I said. I was sad. I wasn't going to be a father any more. My wife might have amnesia for the rest of our lives, and she is in a coma. What am I going to tell everyone?  
  
(Annie' P.O.V)  
  
Kevin came back into the Waiting Room. He sat down.  
  
'What happened?' I asked  
  
'Is Lucy going to be ok?' Eric asked  
  
'Can we visit Lucy?' Ruthie asked  
  
'How long will she be in here for?' Christine asked  
  
'Wow. Slow down. I will answer one question at a time.' Kevin said  
  
'Ok... Is Lucy going to be ok?' I asked  
  
'She lost the baby and she might have amnesia for the rest of her life. If she's lucky, however, she will only have amnesia for 2-3 days.' Kevin said  
  
'Can we visit her?' Ruthie asked  
  
'Not yet.' Kevin said  
  
'How long will she be in the hospital for?' Christine asked  
  
'I don't know a couple of weeks, maybe.' Kevin said  
  
'What happened?' Eric asked  
  
'She got into a car accident. A drunk driver hit her car. I don't know anything else.' Kevin said 


	10. Chapter 10

                   (Chapter 10)

            (Lucy's P.O.V)

I opened my eyes. I was in a white room. There was some there with me. Where was I? What happened? Who am I? I sat up straight. The person in the room with me said 'Oh your awake.'

'Who am I?' I asked

'You have amnesia sweetie. You don't remember anything?' 

'I remember seeing to bright lights and then everything went black. Then I saw someone… I knew him from somewhere. He was a cop. He yelled to someone. Then I blacked out again. And that is all I remember.' I told her. 'Where am I?'

'You are in a hospital. You got hit by a car.'           

'I did? When?' I asked

'Um.. About 2-3 days ago.'

Then everything hit me. I knew who I was now and I remember who the cop was. 

'The cop that saved me… He's my husband. And I am Lucy Kinkirk. I am pregnant.' I said. Then it hit me. Was I still pregnant? Or did I lose the Baby?

'Lucy. You lost your baby. You are no longer pregnant.' The women said

I felt tears running down my cheeks. I lost my baby. It is my entire fault that I wasn't going to have a baby anymore.

            (Kevin's P.O.V)

I had just received a phone call from the hospital. Lucy was awake. I drove off to the hospital with the family. We arrived there; I was the first one to see Lucy. 

I walked into her room. She was lying in her bed. Her head was bandaged up. She was reading a magazine. She put it down and looked at me.

'Hey.' She said

'Hi… How are you feeling?' I asked

'Better… Kevin… I lost the baby.' She said

'I know… But its ok.' I said

'No… It's my entire fault. I should have never left the house.' She was almost crying.

'Luce… its not your fault… None of this is your fault. You were going to do what you normally do. No one knew this was going to happen.' I said trying to comfort her. She was really upset about loosing the baby.

(Annie's P.O.V)

Kevin was with Lucy for about 30 minutes. Then Eric and I went in. I ran in and gave Lucy a hug. I let go and asked 'How are you feeling?'

'I am better. I little bandaged up, but fine.' She said

'Lucy we were so worried we were going to loose you.' I said

'I know. Kevin kind of told me that already..'

'The doctor told us that we can bring you home at the end of the week. '

'That's great. I want to go back home.' Lucy said


	11. Chapter 11

                   (Chapter 11)

                   (Lucy's P.O.V)

            Today was the day I go back home. I was happy, but sad that I had lost my baby. Kevin was there. I had gotten 27 stitches on my leg. I couldn't walk for 2-3 days. I had to wait until my leg wasn't as sore. I had a big cut on my head. It started at the beginning the right side of my forehead and it ended rite on the tip of my right eyebrow.

                        ***2 weeks later***

                        (Kevin's P.O.V)

            Everything was finally back to normal. Or so it seemed. It was like a typical day. I was at work until 5P.M. Then I went home. When I arrived at the apartment Lucy ran up to me and hugged me. She seemed really happy. 

            'What is going on?' I asked

            'We are going to be parents, but this time for sure.' She said

            'You're pregnant again?'

            'Yea…'

            'That's' great…'

            'I know…'

            I kissed her passionately.

******_            …The End…_**

**_(I hope you all enjoyed my story… Sorry it is rather short. Thanks for the reviews. I am starting a new Fan Fiction. It's going to be a Harry Potter one. Look out for it. It is going to be a mystery/murder type story… Thanks for all the reviews… I realy appreciaite them… Bye Bye                  -Nikki-)_**


End file.
